


dontmakemefallinlove

by everythingistemporary



Category: Zendaya - Fandom, Zendaya Coleman - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom, tomdaya - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: Basically Tom Holland being completely in love with Zendaya. Based off her Lip Sync Battle performance of Erykah Badu’s Tyrone”.





	dontmakemefallinlove

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave kudos and comments/constructive criticism, love u all!! also forgive me for being a crackie i wrote this at like 12am but it’s soft so enjoy :)

There she was, in all her glory, lip-syncing her heart out on stage. Suddenly it was as if the audience of more than an a hundred people wasn’t there, and it was just her on that stage, with him watching her. Not just watching her, taking her in. Taking in her beauty and confidence and every single thing he loved about her all at once. He was drunk on her aura, losing his inhibitions and his voice of reason. He lost the part of himself that told him “No, not here. There are people watching”. It was no more than a smile and a gaze, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that, for him, it was only her. He kicked himself mentally, telling himself to cut it out, stop staring like that. It didn’t work. She took over.And all at once it was just her and he was just there and he couldn't think straight, goddamnit. Watching her carry herself as she did on that stage unlocked something in him that he’d never before shown in front of anyone but her, but it was happening. Love. On his face, in his stance, with his smile; it was omnipresent. And there was not a damn thing he could do to stop it.


End file.
